Total Super Pokemon Island
by tomhur18
Summary: In a contest to win 1 million dollars 30 OC pokemon will come to compete in the game of a lifetime!(Re uploaded) Considering cancellation.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome Campers

Finally here!(Warning because of rushingness the characters may be not as characterized as you would think in this chapter but I tried my best)

* * *

Chapter 1 meet the campers

The camera showed a teenager in a blue jacket blue jeans and a red hat on a dock. "Hi everyone it's finally here and today we greet our campers!"said Tomhur

A boat came and a Lucario stepped off it. "Jacob nice to meet you."said Tomhur. "Nice to be here."said Jacob. The next boat came. On it was a Sceptile with a scar. He stepped off the boat. "Blade good to see you."said Tomhur. Blade just stood there and scowled. "Okay just sit on over here for now."said Tomhur. Blade did so. "Hi I'm Jacob."said Jacob(Duh). Blade just looked at him.

"Next up is Chuckie the combusken!"said Tomhur. "Uh hi."said Chuckie. "Not very outgoing?"asked Tomhur. "It's a long story."said Chuckie and he took his place.

"Okay then next is Jonah the pidgeot!"said Tomhur and a Pidgeot flew in. "Tomhur nice to be here!"said Jonah.

"Next up Flora the Roserade!"said Tomhur and a Roserade came on the dock. She had a devious look to her. "Uh hi."said Jonah. "Hello."said Flora in a voice with no emotion. Jacob and Jonah(Who were becoming fast friends) shrugged.

A Buizel with a tint more red came onto the dock. "Jet good too see you."said Tomhur. "Eh nice to be here."said Jet.

A houndour smaller than normal came on dock"Hah hah Jake is here and I am ready to kick but!"the houndour said. "Yeah will see how long you'll last shorty."said Flora. Jake growled.

A jolteon stepped off the next boat. "Zasha nice to meet you."said Tomhur. "Nice to be here."said Zasha. She walked over to the others. Jacob looked at Zasha. "Hi I'm Jacob."he said. "As I said I'm Zasha."she said smiling. Jacob grinned.

Tomhur grinned at them when. "BOO!"said a voice. "AHHHH!"said Tom and he fell off the dock. "Hi I'm Oliver the haunter.". "Nice to meet you."said Tomhur climbing back on the dock.

A Glaceon with dimond anklets came. "Um hi... I'm Khione."she said. "Sit over there by the others."said Tomhur. "Uh okay."said Khione and she did so.

A Vaporeon arrived. "Well if it isn't nature girl herself Oceiana."said Tomhur. "Thanks good to be here."said Oceiania.

A Luxray and bisharp stepped on the dock. "Hi I'm Maxsen."the Luxray said. "Anything else?"said the bisharp. "No thats pretty much it."said Maxsen. "Good. the name is Anubis."said the Bisharp.

A persian came with a zoura. "Hi I'm Reese."said the Zoura. "I'm Jasmine now where is the spa?"asked the persian. "Um there is no spa."said Jonah. "But the host said there would be."said Jasmine. Everyone looked at Tomhur. "It was the only way to get her to come."explained Tomhur. "Why you little..."said Jasmine. "HAH who needs a spa when you can get down and dirty!"said Reese. "Ah a tomboy a good show always needs one of those."said Tomhur.

A gallade stepped on deck. "Greeting people I am Gale."said the gallade in a fancy voice. "OOH hi."said Jasmine. "Uh hi."said Gale.

"WHAA HOO!"said a Raichu on a jet ski. "Hi I'm Lucy the Raichu."she said. "And we get our daredevil."said Tomhur.

A crobat flew in. "Hello tox-". "CAN IT!"said the crobat. "So anything you would like to say?"asked Tomhur. "Yeah leave me alone and let me plan some evil stuff out."said Toxic.

"Okay since I'm sure the author is getting bored and he wants to get this chapter over with to appease the masses we're gonna try to speed this up by having to campers on the same boat."said Tomhur "And look here comes Lin and Axel.". A Skarmory with an archeops on it landed. "Hello."said Lin the skarmory. "Hah hah! When does the game start!"said Axel. "In good time calm down."said Tomhur.

"Up next is Nahte and Star."said Tomhur. and Noctowl flew in with a cacena on its back. "Finally I can take this thing off."said Star the noctowl and she dumped Nahte into the water. "HEY!"said Nahte.

A Typhsion and Gulpin stepped on the dock. "Hey I'm Blaze." said the Typlhsion. "And I'm Taum."said The Gulpin "Anything to eat?"he asked. "Um... No."said Tom.

A Milotic swam to the dock "Hello I am Adalind" She said.

An Arbok Ninetales and Emolga came flying in "HI I'M KIARA!"said the Emolga. "I'm Hogie."Said The Ninetales. "I''m Tanner."said the Arbok.

An Umbreon and Altaria came on deck. "Hi I'm Karou."said The Umbreon. "I am Aria."said Altaria.

"Well then now that you all are here lets go to the island and we will form the teams!"said Tom

* * *

So thats all for no(Sorry if it felt rushed I wanted to get it over with.)


	2. Chapter 2 Getting To Know Each Other

Next Chapter

* * *

Chapter 2 Getting to know each other.

The group went to the center of the camp. Tomhur went on a stage in the middle. "All right today were gonna do something different to choose the teams."said Tomhur. "How?"asked Tanner. "We're gonna do the classic I will pick team captains and those captains will choose who will be on their team."said Tomhur. "Sounds good."said Lin. "All right captain number 1, Jacob and captain number 2 Anubis."said Tomhur. Jacob and Anubis walked up to the stage. "Jacob you first."said Tomhur. "I pick Zasha."said Jacob. "Yay I'm the first picked."said Zasha. "All right Anubis."said Tomhur. "I pick Blade."said Anubis. Blade just grunted. This went on for a while and since this would get boring here is the rundown. Jacob picked Zasha, Oceiana Lucy, Lin, Axel, Flora, Jonah, Jet, Nahte, Khione, Aria, Chuckie, Kiara and Tanner. Anubis picked Blade, Oliver Toxic, Star, Adalind, Gale, Jasmine, Maxsen, Karou, Reese, Jake, Taum, Hogie, and Blaze.

"All right team 1 you will be team Lucario and team 2 you will be team Bisharp."said Tomhur "All right the next few hours is for al of you to get your things packed and get to know each other team Lucario gets the blue cabin and team Bisharp gets the black." he continued. "WHAT!? I cant be in a black cabin it is not right."said Jasmine. "Why is it not right?"asked Blaze. "Black does NOT go with my look."said Jasmine. "I like Black after all that's my fur cover."said Reese. "Oh of course YOU like black."said Jasmine. "Enough!."said Anubis "As team leader I say get comfortable.".

Everyone started to get packed in.

On team Lucario. Oceiana went to Jet. "Hey."she said. "Uh hi?"said Jet. "So we're on the same team."said Ocieana. "Yeah."said Jet. "So what do you like?"asked Oceiana. "Are you hitting on me?"asked Jet. "Maybe..."said Oceiana blushing. "Look no offense but I work alone." said Jet. "Hey don't get mad at me I like water types."said Oceiana. "Please go."said Jet. "Fine."said Oceiana and she left. But secretly Jet looked very interested.

"So this is where I stay?!"said Flora looking at the dirty cabin. "That's the idea flower girl."said Zasha. "I think it's nice."said Aria. "I didn't ask for you opinion fluff ball."said Flora. "OOOH IT LOOKS SO COZY!"said Kiara. "Yeah I bet we could have a girl time as well."said Aria. "But that's BORING. Why don't we do FUN stuff like bouncing on the bed?"said Lucy and she began to bounce on the top bunk. "Those are buck beds Lucy."said Zasha. "Ah come on what could go-"Lucy said but was interrupted when her head hot the ceiling. "What'd I miss?"said Oceiana walking in.

"I am not sleeping near the snake."said Nahte. "Come on I don't bite... much."said Tanner. "Yeah but I'm a grass type and Arboks usually drool posion."said Nahte. "I don't drool... much."said Tanner. "URG for Pete's sack I'LL sleep under Tanner."said Lin. "Well that was quick."said Jonah. "I'm guessing the author doesn't have much to work with."said Karou. "Just pack in."said Jacob.

On team Bisharp. "All right rule number 1 you all listen to what I say."said Jasmine. "Who put YOU in charge?"asked Reese. "Yeah Anubis is team leader."said Star. "Oh Please do you honestly think HE has leader potential?"asked Jasmine. "Uh yeah he was picked to be team captain."said Adalind. "Yeah well I've been bossing People around before HE even came here."said Jasmine. "It takes more than telling people what to do to be a leader."said a voice. Jasmine turned. The voice was Anubis. "Oh I suppose YOU could do better?"asked Jasmine. "Yeah. When the first challenge comes up I will show you a true leader."said Anubis. "We will see."said Jasmine.

Blade was sitting down writing in a journal. "HI!"said Oliver. Blade didn't respond. "So whats up?"asked Oliver. Blade still didn't respond. "How did you get that scar?"asked Oliver. Blade put on a mean look and deployed leaf blade. Oliver was thrown through the wall much to everyone on team Bisharps surprise. "Never mention the SCAR."said Blade speaking for the first time. "Hah I got you to talk!"said Oliver. "I've got my eye on you."said Blade in a tone that made Oliver gulp. "Geez Blade calm down."said Maxsen. Blade just looked at the Luxray. Maxsen wasn't sure but he think he saw kindness in Blades eyes for a quick second.

After lunch(The only notable thing that happened was Taum eating a lot of food.) they heard the loudspeaker. "All right it is time for the first challenge!"said Tomhur

* * *

Do YOU have an idea for the first challenge?

See ya later and check out my other fic Total Pokemon Battle Dimension.


	3. Chapter 3 Cliff Diving

Chapter 3(Warning this chapter is horrible.) Also the confessions aren't in here because I don't know where to put them.

* * *

Chapter 3 Cliff Diving

"All right people I have a tight schedule so let's get this challenge started!"said Tomhur. "So what is our first challenge?"asked Jonah. "You are gonna do the classic cliff diving challenge."said Tomhur. "Like he haven't heard THAT before."said Jasmine sarcastically. "Hey I don't have any better ideas for the first challenge."explained Tomhur. "Fine."said the campers.

* * *

At the top of the hill. "All of you must jump down into the safe area in the water and the team who has the most jumpers wins."said Tom. "What happened to the sharks?"asked Jacob. "This challenge was thought of at the last minute and we didn't have time to get them."said Tomhur.(In other words the author is lazy.) "What about us fire types?"asked Blaze. "Come on are you saying that you Jake and Hogie can't take one dunk?"asked Reese. "Yes."said Blaze. "Ah come on lets go!"said Oliver and he jumped off and floated down, "Okay I guess team Anubis is up first."said Tomhur.

Blade jumped off and didn't say a word. Jake and Hogie sucked it up and jumped off. Maxsen jumped even though he was afraid he would electrocute someone.. All the flying and water types on the team had no trouble at all. Gale jumped off in a very gentlemen fashion. This happened. "I am NOT jumping off."said Jasmine. "Why not PRINCESS?"asked Reese. "HELLO! I am a cat and I as such I HATE getting wet."said Jasmine. "Oh you better jump off."said Reese. "No."said Jasmine. To no ones surprise Reese tossed Jasmine off and then she jumped off her self. Anubis didn't jump because he was part steel type and thus very heavy. Taum also didn't jump because he was very heavy as well. "Blaze just jump."said Anubis. "NO!"said Blaze. "Well it seems its time for the Lucarios to take their turn."said Tomhur

Just as the other team the water and flying types jumped with no trouble at all. Axel had a bit of trouble being part rock type but since he was in to competing he did it any way. Flora being part grass type jumped down with no problem. Zasha didn't jump because like Maxsen she was afraid to electrocute someone but unlike Maxsen stayed. Nahte who was from the desert and thus sensitive around water didn't jump. Chuckie didn't jump jumped because he was a fire type. "ALL RIGHT LETS DO THIS!"said Lucy and she back flipped over the cliff but hit one of the rocks. Karou and Knione jumped off with no problem. Jacob was a little hesitant but because he needed to prove to his team he is a good leader he jumped. Finnally it was up to Tanner if he jumped his team would win. If he didn't jump then it would be tied and his team might lose. "Focus."said Tanner to himself. Tanner jumped and won the challenge for his team.(I'M SO SURPRISED. Scarcasm.) "All right Bisharps you are going to the ceremony."said Tomhur.

* * *

"So who do we vote off?"asked Jake. "I say Blaze he wouldn't jump even though all the other fire types on our team sucked it up."said Star.

In another area. "I say we vote off Anubis he wouldn't jump even though he is the leader."said Jasmine. "HEY he had a good reason to not jump! In fact as I recall YOU didn't want to jump."said Maxsen. "Oh please I had a good reason too."said Jasmine. "Hey I say Taum."said Adlalind. "Why?"asked Gale. "He wouldn't jump and he seems a little useless."said Adalind.

* * *

At the ceremony. "All right folks I currently have 15 campers in front off me. I only have 14 oran berries."said Tom. The members of team Bisharp all looked nervous.(Insert classic handing oran beries here cause I am lazy). Okay Jasmine Taum Anubis and Blaze you are the bottom 4."said Tomhur. All 4 campers looked nervous. "And the one eliminated is... Taum."said Tom. Taum left without saying a word and boarded the ship of suckers(Yes that's what I'm calling it."

"Okay we got that out of the way and hopefully I will see you soon in a much better chapter soon remember to leave me some challenge ideas and I'll see you soon"said Tomhur

* * *

Okay I know what your thinking "... What the F*** did I just read and waste my valuable time reading it?". Well the reason is I feel like I can't do this. I mean with my other fic Total Pokemon Battle Dimension it's easy the ideas just come to me but with this... I don't know what to do. I am thinking of stopping this fic all together. I also feel sad that everyone doesn't want to read my other fan fic cause THAT'S the one I want to put my heart into and for people to read. Another thing I'm kinda sad about is that I think some one hacked my profile and I don't know if I can go on.(Listen if worst comes to worst I'll start a new account.) Also if I get inspiration I might redo this chapter. So see ya soon... hopefully :/


	4. Authors Note

Authors note

Hey guys you probably expected to see a new chapter didn't you? TOO BAD! Well I have to be honest with you I didn't want to make this story in the first place my friend Volcora pretty much pushed me into it. And one of the reasons I'm thinking of stopping this is because I have no idea how to carry the story. Like I don't know how to get the couples together without it being automatic like some other TPI's, I'm stuck on story elements, I put to much characters I want to mess around with on the same team and of course challenge ideas(NO SING OFFS). So if any of you can help me please do.(Also support Volcora she got a negative comment and she needs some encouragement).

Oh also WHY IS TOTAL POKEMON BATTLE DIMESNION GETTING BARLEY ANY REVIEWS?


	5. Chapter 5 Interactions

I own nothing(Might edit this chapter later.)

* * *

Chapter 3 Interactions(And a message/rant)

Blade was writing in a book when Oliver came up. "So what are you writing?"asked Oliver. "Stuff." grunted Blade. "What kind of stuff?"asked Oliver. "You wanna DIE?"asked Blade. "No."said Oliver sheepishly. "Then LEAVE!"said Blade.

(All confessionals are in bold)

**"I don't get it whats with that guy?... And where did this confessional come from?"asked Oliver.**

Axel was knocking at Tomhurs door. "Go away!"said Tomhur. "When is the next challenge? I want to compete."said Axel. "I have no ideas for challenges at the time."said Tomhur. "You need help?"asked Axel. "NOT FROM **YOU**!"said Tomhur. "Okay geez."said Axel

At Team Bisharp

"All right WHO'S the one who tracked mud into the cabin?"asked Jasmine. "What I like to practice sports in the mud sometimes."said Reese. "At least wash off!"said Jasmine. "Pay her no mind dear."said Gale acting all handsome and charming. "Aw anything for YOU Gale."said Jasmine.

**"HAH HAH She is putty in my hands."said Gale in an evil voice.**

**"Oh Gale I think I'll ask him out one day."said Jasmine.**

At team Lucario

Oceiana was spying on her crush Jet... that's about it...

Jacob and Jonah(Who were becoming fast friends) were talking. "So once this whole thing is done wanna kinda stick together?"asked Jonah. "Are you kidding? I've been living in a Box for most of my life cause my parents were d**ks apparently so yeah."said Jacob. "Okay then."said Jonah. "Ya think we could ask Zasha to join us?"asked Jacob. "Why cause of your CRUSH on her?"asked Jonah. "Uh NO."said Jacob blushing "It's because she's lonely too."he continued. "Riiiight."said Jonah unconvinced.

* * *

Okay I know what your all thinking

"TOMHUR WHAT THE HECK WAS THIS PIECE OF CRAP CHAPTER!?"

Okay let me go on a rant here one of the reasons I can't write this story is because I don't care for most of the characters(The ONLY ones I give a crap about are Jacob Blade Reese Gale Jasmine and Axel) TWO I have NO challenge ideas! THREE I can't figure out how to make this story work! And FOUR I'm frustrated because Volcora got writers block and is taking FOREVER to write a chapter I'm looking forward to, I'm mad at NixAvernal98 cause he/she(Don't know the gender) didn't live up to an offer he/she gave me! I've got writers block on Total Pokemon Battle Dimension! and NO ONE gives a sh*t about my other fic even though THAT'S THE ONE I'VE BEEN WORKING AND PLANNING ON FOR AT LEAST **5** YEARS and my mom is sick as a dog right now! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!


	6. Chapter 6 Lava Cookies

I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 6 Lava Cookies(And an apology)

"All right campers everyone report to the mess hall for the challenge."said Tomhur. "About time I was getting bored."said Lucy.

"Is this gonna be one of those stupid eat gross stuff challenges?"asked Star. "Nope its gonna be a lava cookie challenge!"said Tomhur. "Whats a lava cookie challenge?"asked a nervous Khione. "Each team member will eat a lava cookie but because of their nasty after taste it wins want you to RUSH to the nearest water source and the team who has the most members that can take it wins!"said Tomhur. "How bad can it be?"asked Nahte who took a bite."... HOT! HOT!"he screamed after a few seconds and he raced out. "Well that's one down."said Tomhur.

**"What? I'm a grass type."said Nahte.**

Everyone took a cookie but to Jet, Chuckie, Jake, Blaze, Hogie, Oceiana and Adalind. "... THIS ISN'T HOT IT'S DRY!"said Jet. "AND THIS TASTE LIKE WATER!"said Chuckie "Oh yeah I figured you water types would have it easy so I gave you different cookies to be fair."said Tomhur. "Makes sense."said Oceiana. "Get out of the way!"yelled Jake and he rushed out.

After 5 minutes. "... I CAN'T TAKE IT!"yelled Jacob and Anubis almost simultaneously and the two raced out. "Our fearless leaders everybody."said Jasmine. "Shut up."said Reese. Blade was calm during this whole thing. "How can he be so calm?"asked Maxsen. "Blade are you okay? You're a grass type after all."said Oliver. Blade didn't repsond. "Blade?"asked Reese... "Maxsen proceeded to knock Blade on the back of his(Blades) head which caused Blade to spit out an unchewed lava cookie.(In case you don't get it the after taste only works if you chew the lava cookie) Everyone proceeded to stare at him. Blade for the first time gave a nervous look. "OUT! You're disqualified for cheating."said Tomhur.

**"Eeh worth a shot."said Blade.**

A few minutes later after some others had left(Cause I'm too lazy to write it all down.) it came down to a stare off between Khione and Gale. "How can you do it for so long? You're an ICE type."asked Gale. "I have practiced for this sort of thing."said Khione. After 2 minutes. "... I CAN'T TAKE IT!"said Gale and he raced off. "And the winning team is Team Lucario!"announced Tom. YAY!"said the members of Team Lucario. "Team Bisharp once again you find yourselves on the choping block pick your loser and cast your votes at the bonfire."said Tomhur.

**"WOW. Who knew I could take it that long?"said Khione.**

At the bonfire. "All right you know the drill."said Tomhur.

"Jasmine... Reese... Adalind... Maxsen... Toxic... Star... Gale... Anubis... Karou... Hogie... Blaze... Oliver... and the final oran berry goes to..."

Jake and(Surprisingly)Blade both had nervous looks on their faces.

...

"Blade."said Tomhur. "WHAT! But Blade is the one who cheated!"said Jake. "Yeah but YOU'RE the first one on our team to go."said Star. "Ah well see ya every body!"said Jake and he went to the boat. "Well that's One down and a LOT more to go so tune in next time!"said Tomhur.

* * *

Okay before I end this I would like to apologize for the last chapter at the end rant. I was just having one of those days where you're mad at the world and I'd like to apologize to ANYONE I offended. So anyway this is Tomur18 and I'll(Hopefully)see you later.


End file.
